


The Forgotten Memory

by lildino



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bular and Gunmar are odd for even by troll standards, Eldritch, F/M, HAHAHA we're secretly manipulating you to oh noes we adopt this tiny humans au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worldbuilding, and they like and will murder anyone who turns to hurt the ones kind to them - Freeform, eldritch jim, i feel like i'm missing tags again, jim isn't normal no more and not cause of amulet, kindness is odd thing for changelings and gumm gumms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: They did not like what transpired, they did not like how vulnerable their little one was. Nor the pain they little one suffered. So they changed it. Their little one will not suffer and they will be protect or there will be consequences.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, OC/Cannon - Relantionship, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Forgotten Memory

#  Prologue

###  A Tiny Change to Change Fate

The darkness twist and turned as it woke from its slumber once more. More like nap, this one was always in danger. Always need saving though the last few hours? Days? The mortals time of passages was always a hassle to remember, they mused, beside time was a mortal concept. It watched, humming as it saw its little one life and danger they would be in. Perhaps a change was needed. The massive of shadows moved twisting and turning as it look at all the possibilities. This one, this would do. The little one would be protected. While her troll guard was usefully this two would insure her safety further. None would dare to harm her and those who did will, the massive of shadow smiled far too wide for anything comfortable for mortal creatures and far too many teeth in massive mauls, they would insure that they would suffer not like. Not that they themselves wouldn't make they suffer but it would suffice. Side this one owed them. It didn’t take will to stolen name. Will stone creature didn’t mean to steal the name it was still a stolen name. It was lucky it hasn’t came for it for such acts. 

The shadow moved shift and turning and twisting; it did not walk like mortal creature. Something it learn to do was glide list it impact fear when it need to tricking food. Gliding made mortals less wary of them. It moved to where the once the entrance to the mortal realm was. Now in its place a shine magic barrier. They hissed and from that hiss many voice in it hissed with it. The Order preached of a balance but they too were a part of balance. Yet here they were casted out in the mortal realm. Its many narrow eyes they would deal with them soon enough. Nothing held forever will this magic was an annoying it could not hold all of them.

A piece of it oozed off from it main form and crawling to the crack in magic. Slip right thought it thought the crack was tiny much tinier then they where but it was no problem. They are not held by mortal rules. Like liquid finding the smallest hole to drain into the shadow went through the tiniest of crack.

It hovered, shifting as they looked around. They once more in the mortal realm. They glided as they moved from shadow to shadow of trees and buildings. A living shadow far to many eyes. It many eyes look between shadows watching and waiting as it hunted. Should an unfortunate soul run into them, who was they to deny themselves such willing food. But none came near it, for even though time wiped the memory of them,instinct have not forgotten them. 

The shadow moved till it found its destination. The little one, it cooed in its many voices at it’s little one. So precious they were to them, they would destroy worlds for them. And have in some universe. It hum in their many voices as they looked around. Ah there it was a rock shifter with connections to rock shifter organization. It had device, good then it shall be different this time around. 

Their little one sat there on the table in place of learning. It did not remember what this place was called just that supposedly it was a higher place of learning. Their little one instead of being leaving stay, for they keep them there. Pushing a feeling that they still need to remain there. Something not yet done. They listen as they always have. Pushed the feeling that they were safe. Once there little one was all situated, they turn they attention to the stone shifters. 

Even though instincts have not forgotten them doesn't mean they didn’t have a way of calling food to them. Since time has erased they memory will this made all more easier to called to them. If they had remembered the calls will perhaps have fled but no this did as they wanted. It walk to little one like it was in trance. It did as they want ask to sit once they at the table. They little one who felt safe moved they stuff of learning so the other would have room. It grinned relieving it many far to many teeth, the devices have gone off. 

The stone shifter didn’t give anything away when they rummaged through their belongings. As they discreetly check the device. Letting it ‘accidentally” roll out closer to their little one. As they hide they surprise the as it brightens with their little one. Such a cute react from the food. Oh will it survives the purpose they want. The meaner food will get attach to their darling little one. And soon seek to protect them from harm and they be safe once more. But far safer then with one guard. Though it grudges admits that food did do a good job at guarding their precious little one. 

They left the two of them alone, it’s job was done now it time to return back. Though it wished to hunt will maybe next time they shall leave to hunt. It thought as lazily drift between shadows. MMmmm. Two younglings. Oh they remember this ones. Important they were to their little one. Mmmm they thought to themselves as decided what to do. Eventually it decide to go with children. It would keep the Prince Food way from them. The shadow attached itself to boy. The child stop shivering as the shadow attached itself to their shadow. 

“Jim what’s wrong?” the boy shiver as the shadow settle into his shadow. Jim smiled, acting as if nothing was wrong. “It’s nothing wrong Toby just a little worry with Trollhunter and Bular now wanting to kill me.” It was nothing he didn’t feel scared or like death warmed over. Why did he feel so cold. Was it fear?

Toby didn’t believe him but he let it go. He knew how Jim was, how he mother, his mother and own self. How he fussed and worried about them. It was just a Jim being Jim. “Alright Jimmy boy.” He laughed at the other stricken face. “Tobyssss” Jim whined “ We agree you wouldn’t call me thought.” Toby smiled at his friend. It’s fine for now he would just help Jim best way possible make with laughter. After all they say laughter was the best medicine. “You mean you had me swear to never to call you that.” 

The shadow smiled it many teeth showing in the boy shadow. They closed there mouth less the be discovered. As the boys went home they never took notice of the very thing they feared and the person they were talking about following. Though trolls was unsure, what the feeling the new Trollhunter was giving off. He never felt this before, not even in the old world when magic ran ramage. Yet the boy give of a feeling of death, darkness and feeling he heard only whisper of from older trolls. And only when the sun was high and homes light up so bright that no shadow could find a home in place. 

He give himself a shake, by the time he shook himself from feeling the Trollhunter had left into Trollmarket. He let growl as he punch the side of canals, his chance had left him. He turn to leave annoyed and anger at how he let such a stupid mistake happem. His one chance at not only an easy kill but to get amulet gone cause of stupid feeling. As he was at the border of the forest and open, he couldn’t help but feel deep and unsettling fear. Fear of what lurked in the darkness. Ridiculous of him an afraid of the darkness. He shuffled nervously as he look at loom darkness. Like it would swallow him whole. 

His hackles rose as he was about to step in the darkness of trees, he quietly turned away. He need to speak to changeling anyway. He turned away walking along the trees in the open where the moonlight could reach him and shadows could not. He wasn’t afraid of the darkness he thought as he glanced away from the shadow under the trees. 

Shadows under the trees grin, pity he didn’t come closer oh will. The stage was set they plan was in motion. Now all they had to do was wait for thing fall into place. Sounds of something walking through the trees drew they attention. They hide deeper into the shadows. The figure walking came out of the trees. It was a troll looking back and forward nervously. Looking for humans no doubt they thought. They sulk closer and closer to the unsuspected troll. He didn’t stand a chance, his fear at getting caught by humans was his undoing. 

If only they had remember why trolls where once fear of darkness like human maybe the troll would have died. But troll did in screams of terror as shadow look down at them, the shadows twisting and turning grew in size as absorb the shadows under the tree. It maul open wide revealing the many teeth in mouth far to wide. They form twisting and turning as living shadow. Eyes shifting place as it look down at terrifying food, eye always moving place as they look at their willing food. 

Shadow swallowed the troll whole. Satisfies with it’s willing food. They so did like willing food, they thought as shrunk in size once more. It would wait for the boy to come out. After all no need for troll to get suspicious. It was patience and they had all the time in the world. They could wait for boy. They settled into the shadow of trees waiting for boy and snacking on any willing food that got to close to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta pls be kind. 
> 
> Daydreaming is dangerous it give you new au that you get excited for. And i was weak and decide to turn it into a actually fanfic to share. Also Eldritch Jim was accident -shrugs- but you know character do what they want.


End file.
